


Stations Freckley Drabbles

by son_c



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_c/pseuds/son_c
Summary: Some Station 19 drabbles! Focusing on all main characters, probably a little over 100 words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter set 2.09 after Ripley leaves the cycling room.

"You're dating the chief?"   
"I know what it looks like, but I promise, I really care about Lucas."   
"Lucas? This, This came out of nowhere!" Travis' forehead creases up in surprise and as he turns to face her, the freckles on his face become more vivid.   
"Trav, I know it's a lot, but I need you to get this, be okay with this. Because I can't choose between you. You're both so important to me." She looks toward him and her eyes are serious. She really hopes he gets it.   
"He's not-"   
"No! He would never."  
"You're not, I'm not accusing you, but-"  
"No, you know me well enough to know I'm not."  
"You're happy?"  
"Happier than I've ever been, Trav."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Travis and Sullivan.

Sullivan steps in and out of his office approximately 28 times, indecisive, before calling Montgomery in.  
"Sir?" Montgomery looks at him in concern and Sullivan figures out how exactly to word it.  
"I have another personal question, Montgomery." Sullivan rubs his hands together. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But he'd confided in him before, and he was nothing but kind.  
"Ask away, Sir?" Travis smiles. He knows it's going to be about Claire, and he wants to be as supportive as possible?"   
"How did you know that you were ready to…move on, from your husband?" Damn it. Awful idea. Sullivan puts his face in his hands.   
"Oh." Travis knew it was coming but it's still sounds odd, coming from his mouth. Supportive, he reminds himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. Travis and Sullivan .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An underrated duo I need more of s3.

"I, personally, believe that you should be at a place where you still love your wife," he explains gently, "but your memories of her are…well, memories. If that even made any sense. But it is different for everyone."  
"Thank you, Montgomery." He looks at the younger man appreciatively. "How's Hughes?"  
"Still in phase 1. It…hurts that I can't help her or ease the pain yet." Travis' eyes dart downward.  
"Phase 1 is the start. The pain can't possibly begin to numb there, Montgomery, you know that."  
"I know."  
Travis then gets up and slowly walks out of the office, but before he leaves, the two share a mutual glance of comfort towards one another


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Jack: Hypotheticals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely love this friendship and want to see it grow.

"Hey," Jack turned towards Vic. They were on window cleaning duty together again. Vic was happy about this because, since Lucas, everyone had sort of been walking on eggshells around her, not really daring to have a proper conversation, except Jack. He would talk to her about work, about Lucas, about random news events, and it was just, well, normal. It felt normal, and that was oddly reassuring. "I have a question for you. How did, how did you tell Mr Not-So-Hypothetical that, I guess, that you loved him?"   
"Interesting question to ask," Vic grins. She has got to the point where she does enjoy talking and reminiscing about him, "He actually said it first. You're planning on telling Miss Not-So-Hypothetical that you love her?"  
"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "if Vic was pregnant" scenario. One of a few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually have no clue if I want Vic to be pregnant. Thoughts?

It was 8:30pm and it was winter, so the sky was a sort of inky black as Vic stood on the roof, deep inside her own head. She was just coming to terms with her situation. She had a tiny human growing inside of her and, well, she wasn't going to kill it. She was gonna have a baby. On her own. About that, she really ought to tell someone. She's been wanting to tell them ever since she found out 7 weeks ago but she didn't want them to disapprove of her decision or worse, she didn't want to get their hopes up if the…her baby didn't make it. Oh god, what if her baby didn't make it.   
"Please do me a favour, honey, stay alive." She looks down at stomach and crosses her arms protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. will update close your eyes soon. Lots of back to schoolwork x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a Travis.

"Are you okay? Cause you don't seem okay and I would hate for you not to be okay, Vic." That voice. It's so warm and concerned It makes her want to collapse onto the floor and cry and just tell him all her secrets. Maybe it's time. She doesn't face him though.  
"No, no, Trav, I'm not okay." She can almost feel his eyes soften in reassurance.   
"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know. I've got you." He puts his arms around her from behind, and she turns to look at him now, tears and all.   
"Please don't freak out."   
"Okay." He notices how much she tenses up when she's preparing to say what she's about to say and it worries him.   
"I'm, I…the thing is…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's keeping the baby.

"I am most definitely pregnant." Her muscles relax in release, but only for a second, because then she's scanning his face anxiously, trying to capture what he thinks. He did not see that coming. His, well, his Vic was pregnant? And Ripley was gone and…she must terrified out of her mind, he realises.  
"I'm right here. " He says, because he's not quite sure what else to say. She sighs because she needed to hear that. She leans into him.  
"Are you-?" He doesn't want to seem pushy but he wants to have the right attitude about the whole situation.   
"I'm keeping this baby. I've decided." She is so glad to have gotten that out. She just hopes that he agrees with her decision. She needs him to agree.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need some fluff in our lives. The end of this mini scenario.

It takes a few seconds to respond.  
Congratulations!" He hugs her properly now. He really is happy for her, for staying strong, for making a decision, and he will support her, no matter what. And not because that's his job as her best friend. Because he wants to. "You're gonna be a mum! My Vic is all grown up!" He smiles at her, eyes full of kindness.  
She can't help but beam. She feels a surge of happy energy rush through her, and she throws her arms around him back. "So are you!" She exclaims, and for the first time in months, she feels sure of herself, "You're gonna be a godfather!"  
His hand is on his chest and his brown eyes melt at this statement."Really? Don't you want to check-"   
"There's no one else in this world, silly." She punches him in the arm lightly and his face floods with joy.   
"Thank you. You can do this. I know you can."  
"I can."


End file.
